Los Amantes Del Distrito 12
by Nimbretell
Summary: Esta vez no se usara a Katniss como la tributo del doce, solo Peeta, quien tendrá una vida diferente.


**Los Amantes Del Distrito 12**

**1 capitulo: Horas antes de la cosecha**

La última vez que dormiré con placer en mi confortable cama; para mañana por la mañana, tendré que asistir a la cosecha de este año.

El miedo y el frió no me dejan dormir esta mañana; me apoyo con los codos y levanto mi cabeza, buscando la hora, si las 5:50 am. Giro mi cabeza encontrándome con Maybis, mi pequeña hermana de 13 años. Puedo ver su rostro arrugado, seguro es por una pesadilla, donde se levanta con un grito ahogado y sudorosa.

-¿Estas bien?—

Ella asiente levemente y se levanta de la cama, para ponerse sus zapatillas para andar por la casa.

Me levanto de la cama y me pongo las botas de cazar. Me pongo mis pantalones y una camisa, me hago el habitual peinado de siempre, una cola. Recojo una bolsa que utilizo para guardar todo lo que recolecto.

Bajo las escaleras junto con Maybis, donde empiezo a escuchar esa voz que tanto amo, la voz de Peeta, que esta junto a mi madre en la cocina.

-buenos días—decimos Maybis y yo al unisonó.

Peeta se voltea para verme y es allí donde me recibe en sus brazos confortables y deja un beso cerca de mis sienes como un delicioso calmante de migrañas.

-¿Estas lista para irnos?—me pregunta, con esa excelente sonrisa que dibujo en su rostro como regalo en la mañana. Asiento levemente.

Antes de irme, lleno mi bolsa con desayuno, eso es lo que hago siempre antes de cazar, siempre, Peeta y yo compartimos nuestros desayunos, para satisfacernos mutuamente. Un perfecto queso de cabra envuelto en hojas de albahaca, lo guardo en mi bolsa de cazar.

Allí al llegar junto al final de la Veta, Peeta toma una piedra en su mano y lo lanza junto a una alambrada metálica rematada de bucles de alambres de espino. En realidad, se supone que esta debería estar electrificada las veinticuatros horas para disuadir a los depredadores que viven en los bosques. Aun así, como suerte solo tenemos dos o tres horas de electricidad por la noche, no suele ser peligroso tocarla. Pero aun así, siempre tenemos el cuidado de ver si esta o no electrificada.

Me tumbo boca abajo y me arrastro por debajo de la tira de sesenta centímetros que lleva suelta en varios años. En cuanto haya ayudado a mi amado Peeta, corremos hacia los arboles; dentro de una abertura de un roble, recupero un arco y un carcaj de flechas que tenia escondido dentro. Y a Peeta una docena de cuchillos como arma.

Aunque entrar en los bosques es ilegal y la caza furtiva tiene el peor de los castigos, habría más gente que se arriesgaría si tuviera armas. Pero lo que pasa con esa ley que hay contra la caza furtiva, es que, el capitolio por sus amenazas, junto con los violentos abusos contra los distritos, es que nos quieren hacer pasar hambre, ganarnos la vida, lo poco que hay en este distrito, que muchos de nosotros estaríamos muertos, o por mi elección yo y mi familia, soy la que tiene que mantener estómagos con que llenar, junto a mi madre que se molesta por lavar ropa ajena que la pequeña paga que recibe no alcanza para mucho. Así que esto es lo que hago, cazar para no morir de hambre, hacer trueques en el quemador para conseguir cosas necesarias, como hilo o medicina para cuando Maybis se enferma o demás. Pero aparte de eso, me anoto para teselas que es donde me dan cereales y aceite y otras cosas mas, pero no es para muchos días; aunque en realidad yo y Peeta hemos discutido por eso, no quiere que me anote a las teselas, dice que el me ayudara, pero solo no acepto su ayuda, porque el día en que yo y el no estemos juntos, deberé de encargarme de mi familia.

Casi todos los agentes de la paz hacen la vista gorda con los pocos que cazamos, ya que están tan necesitados de carne fresca como los demás. Así que eso no ayuda mutuamente a todos.

Aceleramos el paso mientras subimos por la colina hasta nuestro lugar de encuentro, un saliente rocoso con vista al distrito 12. Un matorral de arbustos de bayas lo protege de alguna persona.

Nos sentamos para poder comer nuestro desayuno; mientras que saco el queso de la cabra de Maybis, Peeta me ha dado un suave beso en el cuello, como de costumbre, nunca nos besamos delante de nadie, aunque en realidad solo pequeños besos en la mejilla y unos cuantos en los labios, nada mas, pero cuando estamos en este pequeño lugar para nosotros dos, puedo besarle con el amor que siento hacia el. Siempre he sido muy cuidadora de mi privacidad, y este noviazgo que tengo junto a el, es lo que con lleva que cuidemos de nuestro amor. Muchas personas son muy bochornosas en los bochinches y eso ha logrado a que muchas amigas hayan terminado con sus novios y eso es lo que prefiero no permitiré que me pase con Peeta, porque en realidad es un buen chico, y mi madre siempre me dice que aproveche lo bueno que tengo y nunca dejarlo ir.

Me detengo en sacar lo demás para el desayuno, y me propongo para besar a Peeta, mientras enrollo mis brazos en su cuello, el me toma por la cintura con fuerza, sujetándome cerca de el, para luego acostarme en el suelo lleno de hierba y seguir besándome. Puedo oler claramente la masa del pan impregnada en su cuerpo, de seguro hizo pan para desayunar esta mañana.

-bueno, vamos a desayunar, se nos esta haciendo tarde y la cosecha es a las 2 de la tarde. —asiento levemente, no queriendo irme a vestir para esa estúpida cosecha como todos los años.

Peeta termina de abrir el pequeño mantel y colocar todo el desayuno enzima de este, mientras recojo unas cuantas bayas para el desayuno de nosotros.

-¡Que la suerte siempre este de nuestro lado…-

-¡Felices juegos del hambre!...—concluyo. Yo y Peeta golpeamos la baya que esta en nuestra mano, como si estuviéramos brindando y por ultimo no los comemos. Sintiendo su delicioso jugo ácido y ha la vez azucarado en mi boca.

Observo a Peeta sacar el cuchillo y cortar la fina hoja de albahaca, donde esta el queso y luego desenrolla el bollo de queso que tanto me gusta. Lo recorta y en una suave servilleta coloca unos 6 pedazos para cada uno junto con el queso recortado en rebanadas, mientras que yo busco más bayas de los arbustos. Nos acomodamos en un rincón, donde claramente puedo ver el distrito 12. Al mirar mas abajo, puedo ver que se abre a nuestro paso un valle, donde hay verdura por recoger, raíces por escarbar y peces irisados a la luz del sol en el pequeño lago.

El día de hoy, hay una brisa estupenda, mientras que nuestro desayuno es cada vez mas delicioso, porque estoy disfrutándolo claramente, mientras que Peeta de vez en cuando me regala besos, esos besos cariñosos brindados con amor. Hasta que decidimos ponernos en marcha para trabajar, tendremos que estar en la plaza a las dos en punto para el sorteo de los nombres.

-Peeta…-mi voz es terriblemente baja, como si estuviera escondiéndole algo verdaderamente malo a el.

-¿Si?—pregunta mientras su mirada esta puesta en mí. No se si decirle lo que pienso o no?, de seguro se enojara conmigo, como siempre he sacado el tema y hago que termine molesto conmigo.

-Peeta…¿Qué pasaría si este año salgo para la cosecha?—Peeta me mira como si estuviera diciendo "¡enserio…! Me quieres hacer enojar", lo miro negando la cabeza suavemente. —mejor olvidalo—

-vamos a cazar, para la cena de hoy—

Bajamos hasta el valle para recoger verduras, donde encuentro un poco de zanahorias, tomates, cebollas y mas…de seguro seria un delicioso refrito de carne asada, hasta puedo oler el delicioso olor y sentirme hambrienta. Mientras que veo a Peeta que camina hacia a mi con su bolsa llena de manzanas, y de duraznos, y claro de cereza y bayas. Atrapo la manzana que me lanza, y muerdo con desesperación, pues tenia tiempo que no comía una tan deliciosa y jugosa como esa.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?—le pregunto, ya que podemos cazar o pescar.

-vamos a pescar en el lago. Así dejamos las cañas puestas mientras recolectamos en el bosque. Cogeremos algo bueno para la cena.

Después de la cosecha, se supone que todos tienen que celebrarlo, y mucha gente lo hace aliviada al saber que sus hijos o hermanos se han salvado un año más. Sin embargo, algunas familias cerraran las puertas y ventanas de su casa, e intentaran como recuperarse de esa semana tan dolorosa para ellos.

Por ahora llevamos 3 ardillas cada uno, y dos venados; en el día de hoy, las presas más fáciles y sabrosas se ponen en nuestro camino para venderlas y hacerlas en una deliciosa cena para esta noche. En la última hora de la mañana tenemos una docena de peces, y muchas otras cosas más.

De camino a casa pasamos por el quemador, el mercado negro que funciona en un almacén abandonado en el que antes se guardaba carbón.

Cambiamos fácilmente seis de los peces por arroz bueno y los otros dos por sal. Sae la Grasienta, es la única que siempre esta dispuesta a comprar carne de perro salvaje.

A pesar de que no los cazamos, solo cuando nos quieren atacar los matamos y se los traemos para que los compre.

Una vez terminados nuestros negocios en el mercado, vamos a la puerta de atrás de la casa del alcalde para vender la mitad de las fresas, porque sabemos que le gustan especialmente y puede permitirse el precio. La hija del alcalde, Madge, nos abre la puerta, posa el dinero en mis manos, mientras que seguimos adelante, me lo reparto con Peeta. Pues como siempre, Peeta solo me acompaña a cazar, pues el no tiene necesidad de eso, pero siempre me dice que quiere tener un ahorro para cuando los dos seamos mayores y por circunstancia necesitemos ayuda monetaria mente, así que solo me deja su mitad de caza y solo se queda con el venado y 2 ardillas nada mas.

Mientras caminamos, lo miro a la cara, con esa expresión de cuando le pregunte esa pregunta que tanto odia; a mi parecer su ira me parece inútil, aunque si se lo digo me estallaría de que esa pregunta que le hice no es un tanto bueno para nosotros y mucho menos para el, pues seria algo que no quisiera pensar de todo eso.

-Nos vemos en la plaza—le digo un poco cortante.

-Ponte algo bonito—me responde, sin humor.

Con tan solo darme la vuelta para divisar la puerta de mi casa, pero se que no puedo entrar sin darle un beso y un abrazo y me devuelvo.

-¡Peeta!—lo veo voltearse con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, se ve tan sencillo y muy perfecto para mi. Corro hasta donde esta y me le lanzo a sus brazos siendo apañada por el, quien me abraza con fuerza. —lo lamento, no de vi hacerte esa pregunta, pero se me he insoportable no saber tu respuesta—hundo mi rostro en su hombro, sintiendo las lagrimas en mis ojos.

-tranquila, no pasa nada, todo esta bien, Te Amo _ y lo sabes, si—toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me regala un beso en los labios.—nos vemos en la plaza y no llegues tarde—asiento. Un beso en mi frente y lo veo alejarse de mi.

En casa, encuentro a mi madre y a mi hermana preparadas para salir. Mi madre lleva un bonito vestido azul coral y Maybis viste mi primer vestido de cosecha: la falda de color celeste y la parte de arriba de la blusa en color blanco con un lazo en medio con un rosa oscuro.

Me espera una bañera llena de agua caliente. Me restriego para quitarme la tierra y el sudor, e incluso me lavo el pelo con la fragancia a fresa que tanto le gusta a Peeta. Veo, a mi madre con un vestido en mano que debió de ser suyo de cuando era joven, un lindo vestido de flores con zapatos negros.

-me gustaría peinarte el pelo—me dice mi madre. Le dejo secármelo, y veo como empieza hacerme pequeño rulos en mi pelo. Apenas me reconozco en el espejo agrietado que tenemos apoyado en la pared.

-estas muy guapa—dice Maybis—de seguro a Peeta le encantara—

-pues créeme que no me parezco en absoluto—respondo con una sonrisa.

La abrazo, porque se que las horas que nos esperan serán terribles para las dos. Es su segunda cosecha, aunque en realidad cuando todo esto termina y volvemos a casa podemos permitirnos respirar hondamente y no respirar cuando respiramos cada vez que estamos allí, con esa respiración de ahogo y desesperación para que esto acabe.

La tomo de la mano—vamos a comer—le doy un beso en la cabeza y bajamos.

Decidimos comer cereal, para dejar el pescado y las verduras, para la cena y las fresas para luego hacer jugo con ellas. De modo a que comemos algo ligero, porque ahora nadie tiene apetito.


End file.
